LEGO DC Vs. Marvel (2021)
If you’re unfamiliar with this page, check out ShadEmman’s LEGO DC Vs. Marvel Page. '''LEGO DC Vs. Marvel '''is the eighth installment in the LEGO Super-Heroes video-game series. It is also a crossover between DC and Marvel. It is set to release on November 19, 2021 for the Nintendo Switch, Playstation 4 and Xbox One. Official Description TBA Voice Cast * Troy Baker - Batman * Travis Willingham - Superman, Thor * Laura Bailey - Wonder Woman, Black Widow, Gamora, Spider-Gwen * Josh Keaton - Green Lantern, Ant-Man * Dee Bradley Baker - Aquaman * James Arnold Taylor - The Flash, Spider-Man * Khary Payton - Cyborg * Tara Strong - Batgirl, Raven * Scott Menville - Robin * Sean Maher - Nightwing * Phil LaMarr - John Stewart, Kid Flash * Greg Cipes - Beast Boy * Hynden Walch - Starfire * Roger Craig Smith - Captain America * Fred Tatasciore - The Hulk * Will Friedle - Star Lord * Trevor Devall - Rocket Raccoon * David Sobolov - Drax The Destroyer * Kevin Micheal Richerson - Groot * Nadji Jeter - Miles Morales * Kathreen Khavari - Ms. Marvel Levels Main Story Levels DLC Levels (DC) DLC Levels (Marvel) Infinite Crisis DLC Story Levels Trivia Notes * This LEGO game is the first video-game crossover between DC and Marvel * This is the first LEGO game to include three storylines the main game and two others for DLC. * This is the second LEGO game featuring a custom character in a story, the previous one is LEGO DC Super-Villains * The Main Game does not take influence of any comic books * However the two DLC Stories do including: * Crisis on Infinite Earths which ran from 1985-1986 which DC DLC Story Pack influences * Spider-Verse a 2014 comic book series that had a sequel named Spider-Geddon in 2018 which the Marvel DLC Story Pack Influences * Several voice actors reprise their roles from DC and Marvel properties, such as the animated Justice League series, the 2003 Teen Titans series on Cartoon Network and the PS4 Spider-Man video-game for example. * The game feature multiple iconic locations from the DC and Marvel universe. The hub includes Gotham City, Metropolis, Themyscira, New York City, Xandar, Wakanda, Asgard, Oa, Atlantis, and Knowhere. The story levels includes Sakaar, The Tower of Fate, Hydra, The House of Mystery, Slaughter Swamp, S.T.A.R. Labs, The Rock of Eternity, Kree Ship, Gorilla City, and Khandaq. * The mission briefings before each level in the game’s story is J. Jonah Jameson’s Webcast. References * The third level in the game “What’s Up Doc?” references Bugs Bunny’s catchphrase from Looney Tunes. * The fourth level in the game “Welcome To The Jungle” references the song of the same name by Guns N’ Roses. * The fifth level in the game “Red Dead Redemption” references the game franchise of the same name by Rockstar Games. * The sixth level in the game “I Just Can’t Wait To Be Kingpin” references I Just Can’t Wait To Be King, one of the songs from the 1994 animated Disney film, The Lion King. * The seventh level in the game “Release The Kraken!” references one of the lines from the movie Clash of The Titans. * The eighth level in the game “Because It’s Thriller!” references the song of the same name by Micheal Jackson. * The tenth level in the game “What are You Doing In My Swamp?” references one of the lines from the animated Shrek franchise by Dreamworks * The fourteenth level in the game “Starro Trek” references the iconic classic sci-fi franchise Star Trek. * The Batgirl Movie DLC Level ”She’s The Hero Gotham Deserves“ references the line from The Dark Knight “He’s The Hero Gotham Deserves“ * The Suicide Squad 2 DLC Level “Game of Drones” references the hit HBO television series Game of Thrones. * The Black Adam Movie DLC Level “Holding Out For a Villain“ references the song Holding Out For a Hero, by Bonnie Tyler. * The Shang-Chi and The Legend of The Ten Rings DLC Level “Everybody Is Kung-Fu Fighting“ references the song Kung-Fu Fighting by CeeLo Green. * The ninth level in the Infinite Crisis DLC Story Pack “Seas of Rage” references the Sega Genesis game Streets of Rage. * The Tenth Level in the Infinite Crisis DLC Story Pack “The Female and The Furiest“ references the Fast and Furious movie franchise. * The eleventh level in the Infinite Crisis DLC Story Pack “We’re Canceling The Apokolips“ references the line from Pacific Rim “We’re Canceling The Apocalypse“. * The fourteenth level in the Infinite Crisis DLC Story Pack “The Dark Knights Rises” references the third film in Christopher Nolan’s The Dark Knight Trilogy. * The final level in the Infinite Crisis DLC Story “Anti-Life Finds a Way” references a line from Jurassic Park “Life Finds a Way”.